A Ruling Passion
by UnconformedXRebel
Summary: Your usual DMHG fanfiction, my way. So far only prolouge is up. However if alot of people deem my writing worthy then I will continue. Soon will have some...er...'intense' chapters
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat in the Heads Compartment waiting for the arrival of Head Girl.

Even though he knew who it was already he didn't want to give up his hopes just yet. Lately he had been Struggling with the death of his father. Even though Draco and Lucius weren't exactly tight Draco still had respect for the man who had raised him for 16 years of his life. Now he was on his own. Although he still had his mother Draco still felt he needed a strong male influence.

Draco left his thoughts behind as the compartment door slid open. And there in all her beauty and glory was Hermione Granger. She stood at her full 5 feet and 5 inches in height. Her voluptuous body left Draco's mind to go to forbidden territory. However her beauty was ruined by the scowl that was now dawning on her face.

"Malfoy, how many times do I have to tell you ? STOP beating up other people and stealing their rightful titles!" Hermione said in sarcastic annoyance as she eyed his 'Head Boy' badge.

"Well I didn't get straight O.W.L.s for no reason at all ,Granger!" Malfoy replied in a mocking tone.

Hermione was almost lost for words. ' Draco and straight O.W.L.s, hmmmm a very odd thought indeed.'

"I guess you finally realized that you will actually have to work to get what you want sometimes." Hermione shot back emphasizing dramatically on the 'work'. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry all! I know the previous chapter was short however I was just letting out my writing style and preparing to write to those who thought my characters were out of …. Well character! I don't care this is MY story. Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Oh yea and some bot or thingy deleted my disclaimer …. ggrr.

So here it goes ……

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters or anything….at all unfortunately. I'm not even sure if I can claim this plot to be mine because it is so commonly used. So here's to the person who wrote the first DM/HG story! And another to J.K Rowling ! And another to the entire existence of Draco (that includes you Tom). And I think I'm :hick-up: drunk!……. I wonder what would happen to me if I did try to claim Harry Potter…. YOU wouldn't sue me… would you?

Thanks Kesler!

ON with the story! Warning:be prepared to be detailed to death! After the first three paragraphs it will dim down a bit so skip them if you don't want to know about my _wonderful, luxurious, and perfect _details about their living quarters.

Draco and Hermione stepped through the portrait leading to the heads common room.

They look around their new grand estate for the next 9 months. It had white marble floors that were extremely smooth and must have been waxed over because they were shiny. A suede couch that was a dark sage a huge four seater with a love seat connected on the left and a chair with dark stained wooden legs that matched the couch all sat around a white marble fireplace. It had satin and suede throw pillows that were hunter green, a little darker than the couch. And there was a small dark wood coffee table with gold colored paint streaking down the legs and ending in a swirl at the round ends. The walls were the color of the throw pillows with a plaid boarder at the top of the cathedral high ceilings which were glass. The plaid was of the green colors of that surrounding the couch.

The bathroom had a swimming pool sized tub and a monstrous shower that was surrounded by glass walls with two thin lines that were shoulder length. Their were silver shower heads that were big. Some disconnected for a better rinse, some spinning some ….vibrating (A/N HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTERS!) and some that were just plain shower heads. Of coarse their was a toilet! The walls were shorter and painted a maroon color. The sink was white marble and had two sinks one for Draco and one for Hermione. It had tall thin faucets that were about six inches in height and curved down 4 inches that went down heading towards the sink. The hot/cold knobs were silver, three inches in length, and slightly protruded from the sink counter. The mirror above it must have been 7 feet wide and 4 feet long . It had to be made of glass for the mirror and the beautiful frame that must have been either stained silver or pewter. Connected underneath the sink counter was a cabinet and two drawers both white with silver handles. They had a steam room with two wooden benches each 5 ½ feet long in it. It even had shower heads with cold water knobs incase you got too hot. It had a small basket with really fluffy green and maroon towels and wash cloths with two white loofas. But the best part had to be the waterfall with a little glass swimming bowl with goldfish in it below the waterfall tat caught the water that must be pumping in a circular motion of from the bowl to the fountain. However the bowl must be controlled by magic because the water level always looked the same.

Hermione's room had a huge four poster California king sized room with silk bedding that was maroon and had golden colored pillows with maroon throw pillows. The floor was the same as the common room and bathroom's. It had a small wooden bench at the end and the top lifted to reveal a small storage area. It sat in front of another white marble fire place with a maroon colored plush rug. Beside Hermione's enormous bed was a medium sized night stand with one drawer. On top were golden colored candles, and a lantern that was supplying her room with light. With help of the giant chandelier above the desk and bookcase five feet left of the fire place. On the right to the fire place was a small dark wooden bar table that stood at four feet tall. With wooden bar stools that reached up to ledge of the top of the bar table. In the four foot spot behind the bar table there was a large shelf that held bottles of butter beer, mead, merlot and some Wine and Champaign glasses. On the bar table stood one of those fast food soda machines. It had Diet Coke, Coke, Dr Pepper, Mountain Dew, Sunkist, Iced Tea, and water in it. Next to that machine was a cappuccino machine. The next wall had and absolutely huge flat glass window with no panes just a wide glass window. Under the window was an alcove with maroon cushioning and dark wood with small cabinets. Between the bar and window there was a door that lead to a walk-in closet that held all her robes and luggage. On the other side of the window was another door that lead to a white marble balcony (A/N NO I am NOT obsessed with white marble, it just fits Hogwarts.)

Draco's room looks the same only with different shades of green (**screw **silver!) .(A/N OhYEA! I _SEE_ all and I _KNOW_ all Muhahahaha!)

Draco plopped down on the couch in front of the roaring fire. He started to get hot so he thought of going to his room to change but then he remembered Hermione. So he took of his cloak threw it on the floor and his shirt and under-shirt soon followed. He knew he had a hot body and could make any girl drool. _Any_ girl.

And don't forget the gay dudes! Woot woot to the gay dudes and dudettas! J

Hermione of coarse noticed this and being the challenging girl she was, she decided to put out the fire using her, oh so excelled, wand less magic. So she did. Draco glared at her.

"What was that for?" Draco complained

"one…..two…three…..four" Hermione continued counting.

Draco gave her a scowl and went to grab his shirt and cloak. _'Great now I'm cold.' _He thought. So he put back on his over-shirt and dropped his cloak realizing Hermione had restarted the fire after he put his shirt on and stopped counting.

He chuckled at her and threw her one of him infamous smirks.

Before he could do anything else she plopped her body down where Draco had been minutes before, just because he was now standing and she knew he was going to sit back down. Her hair was spread out no longer bushy (of coarse). She threw him an innocent smile.

'she looks gorgeous with her skin glowering from the burning fire in front of her' Draco thought.

But instead of voicing his thoughts he rolled his eyes and sighed at the same time. Then he motioned his toned ass as if he was about sit atop her. In reaction to this she kicked his ass.

He fell forward his knees hit the coffee table before him and he threw himself backwards landing on top of Hermione. She snickered, wrapped her arm around his neck and put another hand on his head in the shape of a fist and gave him….a nookie.

"Hey watch the hair" He joked.

Hermione let him go and he fell between the coffee table and couch. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at her as she pulled out her wand .

"_azurta le meit'tra_" She said as she swirled her wand.

She looked at Draco's hair and smiled devilishly.

"What did you do?" Draco asked, as if he was if he was talking to a child or Fred and George after they did something goofy, smiled and nodded his head back and forth slowly.

"Go find a mirror." Hermione laughed

Draco went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The ends of his hair were _blue_!

"There is NO possible way this is going to match my robes!" He shouted to Hermione from the bathroom.

Hermione laughed . Her laughs echoing back to the bathroom.

Draco snickered. "Oh you find that funny do you?" He ran into the common room

"Maybe" Hermione replied.

This was going to be a fun year Draco thought


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters or anything….at all unfortunately. I'm not even sure if I can claim this plot to be mine because it is so commonly used. So here's to the person who wrote the first DM/HG story! And another to J.K Rowling ! And another to the entire existence of Draco (that includes you Tom). And I think I'm :hick-up: drunk!……. I wonder what would happen to me if I did try to claim Harry Potter…. YOU wouldn't sue me… would you?

Ok this declaimer goes for all further chapters!

Thanks to:

****

zalahskysinger : Nope sorry if you're disappointed. But I like my characters to be as laid back as possible and the main reason is because Voldemort is gone and in Harry's Sixth Year He defeated him and Draco helped. I started this on paper in the middle of my 8th grade Spanish class in like……um….. June? It was before Harry Potter and the Half-Blooded Prince came out. And a little bit of mead can do a lot of things to them!

**MissSeverusSnape: **Of coarse I read the other chapters! Why would I randomly choose to read like the fourth chapter without knowing what's up ? Lol. And thank GODS! If Draco had bitten into the orange without peeling it I would have been mortified!

****

Kesler: Yea thanks for the tips!

HarrysGal28: Thanks I try to seem really involved with my stories.

**__**

A/N : Read my response to zalahskysinger to get where I'm at please.

And now! The story!

Hermione was lying in bed that night with her mind on Draco.

__

'God he is so hot! I wish he wasn't going out with Pansy.'

(A/N if you haven't read my response to zalahskysinger Voldemort is dead so everyone is really laid back and Draco helped defeat Voldy so basically Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else in general pretty much likes Draco. Accept for most of the female population of Hogwarts which likes him a lot more.)

Hermione fell asleep with Draco on her mind.

………………………………... 3... 3... 3... 3.……………………

__

'I am officially dumping Pansy tomorrow.' Draco thought to himself as he starred into the fire before his bed.

And with those thoughts Draco too fell asleep.

………………………………... 3... 3... 3... 3.……………………

Draco woke up that morning and decided to go take a shower. grabbing a change of clothes, which contained of: a black wife beater, (I hate that it's called a wife _beater_) with a dark green dress shirt, a pair of dark baggy jeans, and of coarse boxers (of briefs if you prefer!) socks, his toothbrush and some toothpaste, and his hair gel.

He walked up to the bathroom door and heard some water splashing.

__

'Hermione must be taking a bath.' Draco thought and then smirked to himself. '_Naked._'

He put his hand on the door handle and then with a sudden thought he decided to respect Hermione's privacy and walked away from the door.

………………………………... 3... 3... 3... 3.……………………

Hermione finished up with her bath wrapped herself with a towel and then pulled the plug on the tub.

She dried her hair with a drying spell and her hair dried up into tiny ringlets.

She got dressed in a pair of Lei's dark deconstructed jeans, with a satin dark green camisole and a black slightly fuzzy shrug . She put on black stiletto heels. She also grabbed a few ringlets from each side of her head and clipped them to the back of her head. She turned on her heal away from the mirror when she slipped in the water that had overflowed her bath.

………………………………... 3... 3... 3... 3.……………………

Draco was eating the apple (lol MSS) form the fruit basket the house elves dropped of in the early morning.

When he head a shriek and then and then a Bam! Coming from the bathroom.

He wasted no time he dropped the apple and ran to the door. He knocked and asked "Hermione are you ok?"

"Yea I just slipped." She replied.

"Can I come in?" Draco asked.

"Yea." He heard Hermione answer.

Draco opened the door to find Hermione surrounded by a puddle of water an the floor. He offered her a hand which she took gratefully.

"Thanks." Hermione thanked Draco

"Not a problem." Draco replied

Hermione looked down at her ass which was now soaked through and through. "Great, now I have to change." Hermione said disappointedly.

Draco looked at her with a questioning look.

"Umm… can't you see that I'm kind of wet?" Hermione tried to answer his look.

No reply. But instead Draco pulled out his wand and said a drying spell.

"Oh my God." Hermione said

"What?" Draco said a little shocked

" I just used that spell to dry my hair and I've already forgotten it!" She answered while she rolled her eyes.

Draco snickered. "Nice." He said while nodding his head up and down slowly.

"Exactly." Hermione replied.

"Happens to the best of us." Draco said trying to comfort Hermione.

"I guess so." She said.

………………………………... 3... 3... 3... 3.……………………

After Draco took his shower him and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall together. They were grateful for the two weeks they had to relax and catch up with friends without classes.

"Hey Draco." Blaise said barely looking up from his plate.

"Hey." Draco replied while sitting down.

"Oh my gosh Drakie-Wakie (I'm trying to be as cheesy as humanly possible.) we have to go over wedding plans!"

"Um.. Pansy first of all we are not engaged, and second of all I think….." Draco had to think _'What's something insensitive and will make her hate me I know….' _"I think your thighs are fat."

"What?" Pansy asked shocked and with a small look of fear in her eyes "You don't want to …… break up with me… do you?" Her breathing quickened as she realized that it was most likely what he was saying.

"You know what Pansy? I think so. I don't like you, and I never really have so I hope you just leave me alone." Draco sighed

"You can't break up with me. We're …..we're meant to b-beeee!" Pansy started to cry. Of coarse Draco knew she was faking it as an attempt to make him feel guilty.

He probably would have found it easier to walk away if she wasn't crying like a banshee. People were starting to stare as her cries became louder and she started gasping in between.

"Pansy shut up people are starting to stare." Draco said as if whispering and screaming at the same time.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table people were snickering and rolling their eyes. Hermione smiled at Draco as his eyes lingered towards her. He smiled back. He decided to make a brave move and sit next to Hermione. He stood up and walked over towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

She turned to him and smiled.

"I guess Pansy's feeling a little rejected." Hermione joked.

"Yea, but she'll get over it." Draco replied.


End file.
